A Demon and his Shooting Star
by MistressOrchid
Summary: A series of prompts about Bill Cipher and Mabel Pines, telling the story of their love at various points in their relationship.
1. Panic Attack

Panic Attack

"Bill! Bill help me please!"

Everything to Bill came to a stand still, almost like the world froze. Something wasn't right, he had never heard his Shooting Star sound so frightened, so desperate and hoarse. Usually there was a sense of playfulness and flirtateousness, but this, Bill knew she was in trouble. The demon had been wandering in the void, so he immediately opened the nearest portal he could summon and followed her voice.

"Shooting Star wha-"

Bill felt himself choke, the sight alone was enough to make him stop. Mabel, his Mabel, on the ground, bleeding and bound. "Shooting...Star?" he said softly, only to get no response. He walked over, forcing his stiff joints to make their way over to her. The clicking of his shoes on the cement floor was loud in his ears. Though his eyes were trained to Mabel, he managed to take in some other things too. For one, this wasn't the Mystery Shack, it was cold and damp, like a basement, and on the ground were markings, ones Bill knew all too well. Faintly, through the thrumming in his ears, he could hear other voices, were there other people here? He hadn't noticed. Were they the ones that caused this horrible sight?

He knelt down and gathered the teenage girl in his arms. Mabel was cold and pale, faint trails of where tears had been were on her once rosy cheeks. Her brown hair was matted and sticking out in random places, her trademark headband no where to be seen. Bill could only imagine what caused this to happen to his perfect little human.

If Bill had a heart it would be going crazy, but the bile and the anger that boiled inside of him was enough to make him feel something he knew all too well; rage. What had they done to her? Was she scared? Of course she was, she called out to him, begging for his help. Was it before or after they injured her? Normally Bill would savor the pain caused on a mortal, but when it came to the Pines girl he felt sick.

"Hang tight," he said as he held her close, "I'll get you home soon." He could feel it, small puffs of hot air against his chest. Mabel was alive but just barely, Bill had to get her help soon. The desire to keep her alive sent his body into a tizzy and for the first time in his existence he felt there wasn't enough time. If he didn't play this right he could lose her forever.

Bill was feeling something else, an emotion that he rarely felt: panic. All for the sake of this human girl named Mabel.

The sound of something rolling on the ground made his all knowing, glowing eye look over to see a group of cloaked people, staring at him with a mixture of awe and fear. Good, they should be scared, Bill would show them no mercy. Before the person who Bill could only assume was their leader could speak, he and his followers became new paint on the walls with just a snap of the demon's fingers. Those who crossed him would usually receive all manner of torture, but with Mabel in this condition he had no time to waste.

The golden haired man took his Shooting Star back to her family, acting rather out of character as he begged Mabel's twin and great uncle to help. He never left her side, even if other's didn't see him he was there. Bill had felt so helpless during all of these events, silently kicking himself for never learning the basics when it came to healing other beings. Bill felt like one of the meatbag's he always made fun of as he sat beside his sweet lady and held her hand tightly, softly pleading with her in foolish hope that she'd open her eyes.

Whilst he waiting for those glittering eyes to open and look at him, Bill began repeating the events that had led to all of this. As he put the pieces together, the dream demon couldn't help but think if he had just kept his damn mouth shut, then maybe none of this would have happened.

Bill and Mabel got into a bit of an...argument as it were, and looking back on it, it was a really stupid one. It was over the fact that Mabel was a mortal, something that Bill never ceased to her remind her about, even though he claimed it was with the best of intentions. The dream demon was careful with her, always treating her like she was made of glass or a china doll that would break at any second. He needed to know she was safe, especially when he wasn't around, cause heaven knows he couldn't depend on her brother and his noodle arms.

At first Mabel seemed to love being treated with such care, saying that she felt like a queen, but after awhile her opinion began to change. Mabel told Bill she felt like she was a baby who couldn't or wasn't allowed to do anything on her own. His Shooting Star attempted to ease her boyfriend's worries with sweet words and confident promises, but every time Bill felt his choice was better. The teen girl never pressed the matter to the point of arguing about it, that is until Bill's not too subtle mouth got her fire burning.

"You think I'm weak?"

"Now Shooti-"

"Do you think I'm weak?!"

"My darling empress of evil I didn't mean it like that-"

"But you said that, you don't think I can take care of myself? I'm not a child you know!"

Bill offered her a smile and a set of open arms, of which Mabel turned and refused, "Hey come on, I only want you to be safe, that's why it's best that you leave the missions to Pine Tree." The golden haired demon tried to cuddle up to her, but Mabel was not having any of it. Turning her head back and glaring at him, "I've gone on mission's before Bill and I've handled it just fine thank you very much. You trust Dipper to get it done but you don't trust me?!"

Mabel turned her head away once more, causing Bill to sigh in defeat, "Mabel...my Shooting Star, of course I trust you, it's the other's I don't trust..." He carefully wrapped his long arms around her; when she didn't pull away he continued. "You human's are more delicate than myself, demons and monster's take advantage of that, and if you were to get hurt...I don't know what I'd do." Mabel huffed, Bill could tell she was still flustered but she relaxed a little bit in his hold. "You understand that don't you?" he asked, only to recieve silence. Mabel was obviously in no mood to talk to him right now, her stubbornness was both a blessing and a curse.

Bill had stayed for a little while but when Mabel had gone off to her room without so much as a word, Bill accepted 'defeat' and left, going to wander about in the neverending void he inhabited. Shortly after that was when Bill heard his girlfriend's call for his help.

On the one hand he blamed himself, but on the other he couldn't help but be angry that Mabel had run off and gotten herself involved in a cult. It wasn't until his darling had woken up that Bill was able to ask her just what exactly had happened; after several kisses and tight embraces that is.

Mabel explained that she desperately wanted to prove Bill wrong about her being too delicate to handle the things that bump in the night. Out of all the things she had to go for, instead of going for something more docile or midly annoying, Shooting Star went for the ABCS: the Anti-Bill Cipher Society. Bill found them to have been a mild annoyance, but they always got under Mabel's skin. The ABCS were always trying to banish him or trap him, mostly the ladder as they craved power, and Bill had plenty. Her bravado was endearing but Mabel clearly bit off more than she could chew.

For a demon, anything those meatbags could dish out was laughable and easily fixed, but for a human girl, they posed a real threat. Whether it was her tunnel vision in getting this taken care of or her underestimating the cult, it led to her getting kidnapped. What came after was, according to Mabel at least, a series of banter, the explanation to their evil plan, and worse part, the 'summoning'.

They had never gone to such lengths to summon him, Mabel had been injured before, but this for some reason was more terrifying anything Mabel Pines had ever dealt with. Mabel went into detail over the pain and the panic she went through, how much it had hurt and how cruel they had been. Had he known all of this before he did the cult in, Bill would have shown them punishment the likes of which no one had ever seen.

Bill did his best to soothe her, while she was awake and when she was asleep. Pine Tree said that Mabel would need to stay in bed for a couple of weeks so she could heal probably; this did not please Mabel in the slightest but Bill found himself relieved. He promised to stay by her side and keep her company, hoping it would bring her some peace, but there was something in her eyes that made him worry.

At the end of the first week Bill came to understand where that worry came from. The demon had gone off to help Pine Tree make his sister some soup, and just as they were about to put it in a bowl, they heard a cry and a series of thumps. Bill with his long legs made it to the stairs, the location of the noise, faster than Dipper could, and upon arrival he felt his voice get stuck in his throat.

Mabel was sitting there, clutching her right arm with her beautiful face scrunched up from pain. "Mabel!" Dipper cried out as he ran up the stairs, asking his sister what happened. The Pines girl cast her eyes to the ground for a moment before they trailed over to look into Bill's golden one. She didn't need to say anything for Bill to realize just what she was attempting to do. Dipper wasted no time in getting his twin back to bed, but Bill found himself unable to follow right away.

She really hadn't learned anything from all of this.

Once Mabel was back in bed and tucked in, Bill came up with the soup from earlier and requested Dipper leave the two of them alone. Usually Pine Tree would refuse and stay with them; call it a bad habit from previous years and their checkered past. This time though he nodded and went back downstairs. The dream demon quietly came to sit down in the chair beside Mabel's bed, said girl staring up at him, nervously waiting for him to say something.

"Say ah," Bill instructed as he offered her a spoonful of tomato soup.

"Bill I'm fine-"

"Ah-ah, Pine Tree say's you have to eat to help build up your sugars or something along those lines, now open up."

She then quietly took the spoon into her mouth and drank the hot liquid, "Thank you." Her soft word's did not help Bill relax, in fact it only made the angry that was building up begin to bubble in his throat, making him continiously swallow like it would wash it all down.

"Bill...Bill please..."

The demon stayed quiet and stirred the soup in his lap.

"Bill talk to me, you're scaring me."

Bill's eye flicked over to her, face expressionless and still silent.

"Listen, I know you're angry-"

"Angry?" 

Bill gently placed the bowl down on her nightand, noticing that she began to curl further into her sheets, like she knew what was about to happen.

"Oh Shooting Star I'm not angry," he said, "I'm...FURIOUS!"

Mabel winced as Bill's hand slammed down and gripped her headboard, looming over her like a predator would to his prey. His once golden appearance was now red and almost ablaze; a common thing that depended upon the dream demon's mood. "I told you to be safe! I told you leave that stuff alone! And what did you do? YOU WENT OUT LOOKING FOR IT!"

"Bill I just wanted to-"

"To what Mabel? TO WHAT? To prove to me that you could do it? Well Congrats! You did a bang up job of that!" The brunette curled up more into her bed the moment she heard Bill say her name. Bill would never hurt her, to lay a hand on her when he was mad was inexcusable, but today she had pushed him, and obviously she wasn't going to stop unless he put an end to this."How could you do something so stupid?! You could have died down there if I hadn't come along, did you want to die Mabel? HUH?!"

"N-no..." Mabel stuttered out.

"And then you go and nearly fall down the stairs, when Pine Tree told you to stay in bed! You knew the risks you would be taking and yet you still DID IT! Do you want to get hurt again?!"

"No..." she said again.

"Well you could have fooled me! You stupid humans! Always trying to prove each other wrong and put on such an act! Why couldn't you have just listened to me and stayed at home?!"

It was then he heard Mabel sniffle and that was enough to get Bill to go from red to gold in the blink of an eye. He looked down and saw his beloved Shooting Star wiping tears from her eyes, trying to hold back her sobs. The demon paled; he had gone too far. Yes, he wanted to get his point across and yes, he knew she wouldn't like it, but he never wanted to make his Shooting Star cry. "Oh...oh, no no darling," he sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped her full cheeks, brushing away the tears that ran down. "Sweetheart don't cry, I'm sorry," he placed a kiss on each cheek, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bill was a demon, he was not the type to care for anyone but himself, let alone a silly little meat bag. Had he been told he would choose a sack of meat for a lover a few centuries back Bill would have slapped his knee and laughed for days; fate had a different plan for him. Perhaps this was punishment for all the pain and suffering he caused over the years, caring for someone that could easily break a bone or catch a fever. He had no healing power's either or knowledge of how to treat the human body, it was like walking on egg shells. It was all very nerve wracking.

When he thought he was about to lose Mabel, his whole world felt like it was about to come crashing down around him. He wasn't ready, he didn't want to be ready for that day when they'd have to part ways; it was all too soon. Bill had a chance though, a chance to save her and he did, but it didn't come without dark thoughts. Thoughts of the inevitable.

"I'm not stupid," she choked out, "I wanted to...I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't just another meatbag. I know you don't like human's Bill and I know you took a huge risk in being with me...I-I know I can be a burden but-"

Bill shook his head vigorously; again with those paranoid thoughts of hers, "who said you were a burden? Huh? Who said that? I know I didn't." Bill pressed their forehead's together, his eye staring into her's, "My Shooting Star you have no idea what power you hold over me, I would do anything for you, all you would have to do is snap your finger's and it's done...actually that's kinda scary when you think about it."

He heard her scoff; that was a good sign, it meant she was relaxing. A gloved hand slipped into her hair and played with it locks, scratching softly at her scalp to help put his mortal at ease. "I will always be proud of you, I don't go around falling in love with every human girl I see, she has to be a real class act lady with various sweaters and a pet pig named Waddles." Mabel giggled at the comment, causing Bill to smile softly at her. "Understand where I'm coming from on this Shooting Star, I thought I was about to lose you forev-"

It was Mabel's turn to cup his face, causing him to be cut off. Her hand's on his skin made his body relax, made him let go of any leftover tension. "I know, and I'm sorry Billie," his lips twitched at the nickname; only she could get away with calling him that. Mabel then pulled the golden haired demon into her embrace and he practically collasped right into it, wrapping his own arms around and holding her as tightly as he could.

"I know your heart is in the right place, really, I get it, I'm sorry to have worried you...but Bill, I can't promise that I will let you guys handle everything." Bill shot his head up and looked at his girlfriend with one wide and worried eye. "I'm a free spirit you know, I can't just stay in the Mystery Shack all summer, I want to be out there with you and Dipper, fighing baddies and discovering stuff."

"Shooting Star, it isn't safe."

"I know, but stop making it sound like it's only me that's going to get hurt, so could Dipper or Wendy or Soos...even you aren't invincible."

Bill scoffed at the notion, but she did present a good point. He had an answer for her, but he knew she wouldn't like it. As he tried to think of something to say, his Shooting Star pressed her tender lips to his, of which he quickly melted into. Word's didn't need to be spoken; Bill knew that was her way of saying that was the end of that.

The demon knew this conversation would come up once again, it just couldn't end today, not when both parties still had something to prove. For now though it would wait.

These two had been through enough. 


	2. Hideous Truth

**No Part of It**

Bill had nightmares of a different variety.

As a demon he did not require the basic needs that a human would. Sure he ate but only because he wanted to, and he slept sometimes but it never came with the promise of dreams. Nightmare's though, nightmare's followed him everywhere, they invaded his head and simmered in the back of his thoughts. They loved to show up at the worst possible time, mostly when he was at peace or happy with things. His mind would think about how perfect everything was, but like a whisper in his ear, the dark part of his mind would remind him of the inevitable.

It was the worst when he was around Mabel.

Bill gently ran his fingers through said woman's hair, his golden eye staring down at the Pines member he had claimed for his own as she slept peacefully. Sometimes the dream demon would join her but tonight he kept a watchful eye, lost in his thoughts while she softly snored into the pillow.

Today had been Dipper and Mabel's 18th birthday, a celebration that went from the early morning to the late hours of the night. There was cake and presents, dancing and laughter, even a little mischief on his part; it was never a dull moment. Although to be fair he didn't need to help, the Pines twin's and dull just didn't go together. In all his years of being alive he'd have to say that was the most eventful party he had ever attended, and no doubt would continue to attend the Pines Family soirees from here on out.

Mabel was especially excited, not just for reaching 18, but because she was able to marry the dream demon that watched over her. When Stan saw the way the demon Dorito in disguise looked at his great niece, he did everything in his power to stop the inevitable. After a few failed banishment attempts and broken demon wards, the oldest Pines member accepted defeat but not without placing a few ground rules. Bill had promised Stanford that marriage could wait, not just because of legal premises but because he wanted Mabel to live a 'normal' life for a time; where he thought she would get such a 'norma;' life living in a place like this he'd never know. Never the less Bill Cipher made a promise and kept it.

Of course other things would come for her after such a big birthday besides marriage. Bill knew that Mabel still wanted to go to college, go traveling and do anything else kid's her age usually did and she would make sure to record every second of it. Some would think Bill wouldn't approve, that he would want to settle down immediately with the way he obsessed over her but actually he was all for it. In fact he wanted her to see it and be there with her too. Centuries of not caring got a little tedious, maybe it was time to look at things through her eyes.

It seemed like only yesterday she was 12 and within a blink of an eye she was 18.

That's where the problem lied though.

Time was a petty thing to Bill, he watched things run their course and new events come into play for hundreds if not thousands of years, never phased by any of it because that's how it had always been. He didn't care about life and those special moment's that mortals worried about; that is, until he met Mabel Pines. Soon Bill was swallowed up in the clutches of love and the desire to be with someone, to keep them safe and happy. Bill Cipher wanted to provide his Shooting Star with that, but being a demon in love with a mortal woman came with complications.

Everything was going by so fast, and he knew it would only get worse. Soon she'd go to college and be able to drink and rent a car, next thing they'll be celebrating graduation and her first job. Their marriage would be next, followed by her 30th birthday after that and then next thing you know she'll be in her 40's. Limitations on her body would begin and the fear of illness would grow over time, not just for her but for those around her, which wouldn't help her mental state in the slightest. Time would keep going and they'd reminisce about the old days and tell young ones of her tales as she'd get older and older until she became senile and bed ridden. All the while Bill would remain the same, not showing the slightest hint of aging.

In other words, Bill would have to watch Mabel slowly die.

His grip around her waist tightened, eye crinkling as he thought about that dreadful day when she would leave his side. Would he carry on? He'd have to, death was more kind to demons. It's like he stood perfectly still while everything else moved around him. Bill contemplated ending it all, simply because the idea of living without her sounded unbearable but when he had voiced it to his Shooting Star he got a slap in the face and a few stern words. Mabel told him to stop being so bleak and enjoy the time they had, feigning naivety to her situation but like him, she couldn't handle the thought, that much he was certain of.

Bill didn't want a mortal's time though, he wanted all the time in the world! Bill had to have Mabel to hold and kiss and love for the rest of his days, not hers. Bill didn't want to live an eternity without his beloved but the bitter truth was he had no choice.

The universe could keep turning after Mabel's death, but Bill was sure it would be a much bleaker place, and he didn't want any part of it.


	3. Apple

Forbidden Fruit

Mabel could only describe Bill as her forbidden fruit; it was a rather broad phrase but there it was. The young woman as well as those around her clearly saw it. All it took was a few choice words, a magical date and a sizzling first kiss to make Mabel Pines hooked. She had it bad but the Pines girl couldn't help herself.

Mabel remembered as a child that apple's were usually the forbidden fruit in stories; it suited the demon so well she thought. Bill Cipher was beautiful and shined with a natural glow that other's would envy, almost like an apple's smooth and taunt skin could have in the sunlight. Bill was sweet and dripping with it when he wanted to be, but also had that tartness that could kick you in the teeth and linger on your tongue. It would be so complex, so sweet and oh so sour that it just made you want to come back for another bite, want to devour it down to its very core and drink every last drop of it up, even lick your fingers to get the remnants.

Bill wasn't just any old shiny apple though, he was that apple that you'd break your neck over because he was the prettiest and highest apple on the tree, the one you simply had to have because no other could compare. At first it was just a nibble here and there but soon an addiction started, one that could leave her crippled with hunger; hunger for more of Bill Cipher. Her dream demon was that delectable juicy treat that she would risk everything for, even when other's would be shouting at her to pick another, more safer option.

Oh but how Mabel loved a risk.


	4. On Hating

Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the prompts! This one in particular I felt I needed to speak on before you get into reading it. The way I imagine Bill and Mabel getting together does not start off pleasant, and yes the previous ones are connected to this prompt as well. I'm kinda playing with the idea of writing out how it all came to be, but for now this is all I can provide. Hope you guys like it!

On Hating

"I hate you!"

The floating demon stared down at the 16 year old Mabel Pines whose face was contorted with absolute rage. Honestly the look did not suit her usual personality, but Bill Cipher would be lying if he didn't say it was fascinating to see. All she needed was a pair of glowing eyes and some flames and boom! Instant demon. It was probably for the best that she was a human though, otherwise Bill would be dodging balls of fire by this point.

As to what brought this on, well from what he could gather it was him that was the cause of it all, but what Bill did to offend her he wasn't sure. Meat bags were so odd.

"Now Shooting Star hate is a bit-"

"I. Fucking. Hate. You!"

"Whoa-ho-ho, language missy, what would Stan say?"

"If he knew what you were up to he'd praise me!"

Bill rolled his eye, "you are being a tad bit dramatic there, if anything I doing this for your own good!" The dream demon folded his arms and cast his slit pupil towards her, "as I was saying before I was so **rudely** interrupted, I didn't break our deal, you didn't want to see me until August 7th, 2 years from now when you are 18 years old, but I never said that I wouldn't be seeing you!" He made it sound like a punchline more than anything else, hoping it would get a giggle or a scoff out of her, but it only seemed to make Mabel's face turn more red. Yep, definitely would be throwing fireballs at him.

"You were to stay away from me!"

"Ah! Those weren't your words though Shooting Star, so the deal still stands!"

Bill Cipher would never risk breaking this deal he had made with Mabel Pines, it was far too important to him. Loopholes though was the demon's friend, and he was abusing them this time around. Mabel thought she had been so careful, so precise before she shook the demon's hand 3 years ago, but boy was she wrong. He watched Mabel clench her fists to the point that they might bleed, and her body shook with a rage that no one had ever seen, demon or mortal. Mabel Pines was pissed. "Stay the hell away from me," she growled out, "you have no business being here until that day, I still have 2 years, and I want to live them in peace-"

"Says the girl who is constantly getting herself in trouble, seriously, I can't leave you alone for two seconds with you putting yourself in harm's way."

"Don't pretend like you care! I can handle myself just fine!"

"Oh sure, keep telling yourself that Shooting Star," Bill couldn't help but cackle. Shooting Star was worse than Pine Tree, at least his paranoia kept him alive. Mabel however was reckless, she was always putting herself into risky situations, and although she managed to get herself out of it just fine, anyone could tell her that there were better ways of handling it. Bill wasn't dumb though, he could see what she was doing; Shooting Star did it for a reason and if she thought he'd let her keel over before the deal was done than she had another thing coming.

"I don't want you here."

"I am simply doing you a favor-"

"A favor?!" It was Bill's turn to be taken aback. If Mabel was furious before then this was just pure rage. In a rather daring move, even for her, she began to approach Bill. Bill choose to glide back but she just kept coming at him; she was relentless today. "You tricked me Bill Cipher! You took my brother from me and bound me to you for the rest of my life! My parents have disowned me, people in town look at me like a freak and I can't even tell Stan or the other's what's going on because I know you'll hurt them if they even try to defy you, and you have the gall, the nerve to say stalking me for the few years of freedom I have left is because you're doing me a favor?!" Mabel's words echoed through the trees and made animal's flee; in that moment Bill thought it was her that made time stop. Her anger, although growing to be quite attractive, did not scare him, simply responding with a calm and collected voice.

"Yes."

Bill saw Mabel's frown grow deeper and her shoulder's scrunch up to her ears, "stay away from me Bill," the brunette said as she turned away from him, her voice deadly and cold, "if I see you one more time before then, I'll make you regret it." Those were the last word's she said to him before he snapped his fingers and allowed her to exit the mindscape. She obviously was in a bad mood, so perhaps talking to her later would be best, when she had calmed down and thought about how 'sweet' he was being. Bill watched her leave the forest and return to the Mystery Shack, slamming the door shut behind her to the point that it might fall off its hinges.

Bill couldn't help but let out a blissful sigh, as if what he just experienced was the most romantic thing ever.

"She's going to be a great wife."


	5. Black and Blue

WARNING: This is about implied sex, so if you are not comfortable with it I would avoid this chapter. If not, then enjoy!

Black and Blue (Bruises)

Mabel brushed her thumb over the forming bruise on Bill's collarbone for the umpteenth time, staring off into nothing while her beau was sound asleep right beside her.

It was rather odd to have the dream demon sleep while she remained awake. Usually Bill would wait until Mabel was resting or at least till his magic pulled her under; sometimes he didn't sleep at all and simply kept her company in bed. This time though it was a little different, they both had planned to rest and yet the brunette found herself unable to.

Mabel was far from uncomfortable, so that wasn't the issue. Bill's bare flesh against her own was warmer than the blankets that covered them, but Mabel didn't mind; the Shack never had good insulation, and given it was early spring the heat was more than welcome. It wasn't her position either; the tangling of limbs and the rhythmic breath that tickled her forehead was just so perfect to her. Usually this would help her drift off but for once Mabel Pines denied the promise of sweet dreams so that she could live in the moment.

Following a soft grunt from her partner, the dream demon moved underneath the hand-made quilt and blankets so he could be on his side, his embrace never faltering, not for even a second. Mabel moved with Bill as not to awaken him from his slumber, unable to keep her soft chuckle at bay as his grip on her waist tightened. She found comfort once more and went back to what she was doing, only with a soft smile on her face. Her poor, sweet Bill must have been holding onto a lot of tension if he passed out this quickly.

To be fair though they might have been a little...eager to see one another. It had been 4 months since the two had been together, all due to her college courses and his need to stay in Gravity Falls to keep everything in its usual order. Leaving one another was never an easy thing, it usually had Mabel crying and Bill sulking like a scorned child, but this was something that came with adulthood, so she had to suck it up.

Mabel was grateful that they could still have their dreamscape dates, she looked forward to them, especially after a stressful day of Pattern Making and Draping courses, but still, they could only do so much. Mabel was a very physical girlfriend, and the dreamscape, despite being wonderful and exciting, was only able to fabricate ones sense of touch; in other words, although her love for him was there their physical interactions were almost…empty. It got on her nerves knowing that in the end it was simply a set of dreams when all Mabel wanted was to feel Bill's warmth, the soft texture of his gloved hand as he brushed a random strand of hair back for her, or his thin, grinning lips pressing against her skin. It was always so close and yet so far, the desire to be with him in that special way that only lovers could; she should get a metal for not killing anyone by this point really.

Bill seemed to struggle with it too. Some days he'd be fine but then there were other's where Mabel would be unable to leave his embrace or be spared from his barrage of kisses. The dream demon begged her to come back, claiming he was dying without her, that he needed to be with her in order to keep going. Mabel, although finding her lover to be extremely dramatic, found her heart always swelling whenever he talked so passionately about being with her. No man had ever treated her like this and she knew no man ever would, which only made it more painful knowing Bill was so far away. In the end though it would be the same pattern, Bill would beg, Mabel would explain why she couldn't, whether it be a lack of money or a heavy school load, he'd get huffy, she'd soothe him and all would be well. The Pines woman hated to deny him, especially when she pined for him just as much, but they both had clashing responsibilities right now, this was simply the best they could do.

If anything, out of all of it, it was the few shorts days before she would see him that were the worst.

Bill would be really bad when it got closer to Mabel's return trips, much worse than his puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. The demon would always be more daring with touches, nimble fingers would dance along her skin that even in the dreamscape she could swear were real. His words were dangerous too; Bill would pull her close, trap her so that she couldn't slip away from him, all the while whispering in a low, husky tone about what he was going to do when he got his black gloved hands on her; absolutely no detail was left unspoken. It was like Bill was purposely trying to make her wake up sexually frustrated every day until her vacation started, just so he could be the one to relieve all the tension that he knew he was responsible for. Devious dream demon bastard.

This time it was spring break for the Pines twins, rather than go to the beach with her friends or rent a cabin up in the mountains, Mabel choose to head back to the place she spent her summers. It was just as well, Dipper wasn't very social and preferred the eeriness of Gravity Falls to the loud, human filled beaches. Not that he needed to go wherever she went but the Pines twins were still very close, wherever she went, he went, and vice versa. All he asked was that the two love birds not make him sick from overflowing affection; Mabel could not make such promises.

The brunette managed to make it through the day without seeing Bill Cipher, though she was certain he was watching her judging from the goose bumps she kept forming on the back of her neck. Honestly she was surprised by this, not worried but confused as to why he decided to keep himself in the dark. Thinking back on his words from the night before, it was probably for the best. Mabel had the feeling Bill would take her no matter where they were, or, heaven forbid, if there were people nearby.

The woman therefore decided to take this opportunity to catch up with friends. After Mabel dropped her things off at the Mystery Shack, she caught up with Grenda and Candy for breakfast, followed by a trip to the Northwest estate to visit Pacifica for tea, then she went for a walk with her brother just before they returned for dinner with Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy; they followed it up with the twins and Stan watching a movie marathon of 'Duck-tective' once their guests had left. All and all it was an eventful day, but soon the hour got late and Dipper excused himself to his room, probably to work on some research or reread the journals for the billionth time; their great uncle passed out in his special chair after the first hour into the marathon. Mabel choose to stick around to finish the episode before she retired to her room as well, but not before placing a blanket and a kiss on Stanford.

As they got older Dipper and Mabel knew they couldn't share the same room, especially when Bill came into the picture. The one time Dipper walked in on Mabel almost shirtless with Bill on top of her was one time too many. So they cleared out that hidden room from their childhood and it became Dipper's little nest while Mabel kept the attic. It wasn't easy at first for the close knit twins to be so far away from one another, but slowly they managed.

As she made it to the attic, Mabel thought's about as to why Bill had yet to make an appearance grew. She had attempted to call for him throughout the day using their link, but the woman never got an answer. She enjoyed being with her friends and family, but Bill was the one she wanted to see the most, and her body was constantly reminding her about it. It was like being horribly thirsty and knowing that where she was had water, but was unable to obtain it; it was maddening!

The feeling of being watched never stopped either, Mabel knew Bill was the cause of that, and although it was a little exciting, the Pines woman would have preferred to see him as well. Now that it was night time and there was no trace of him, Mabel wondered if she would see him at all today, and heck, did that mean she would see him tomorrow then? She just wasn't sure. Mabel immediately concluded that if this was some way to drive her crazy it was definitely working, but he would still get an earful from her. Mabel let out a defeated sigh; she just wanted to see him.

Mabel seemed to get her wish though. She wasn't even able to close her bedroom door before she found her golden demon, sitting on the window seat with his glowing eye trained on her. There was no greeting, no devilish smirk or playful quip, just him staring her down, almost like he was a predator ready to pounce. Time seemed to stop as neither made a move for what felt like forever, but eventually Bill, face fixed with seriousness and his golden iris filled with something Mabel knew all too well, walked over her and pressed her up against the door, slamming it shut in the process. Mabel stared transfixed, never once seeing her boyfriend so undone until he distracted her by pressing his lips against hers with what she could only describe as hunger. Oh she was in so much trouble.

That became more apparent when Bill removed his gloves.

Bill Cipher was a powerful demon, one that was proud and not afraid to express himself, but words could only do so much. His hands were not only where he could summon his magic, but they were also a gateway into his mind, his thoughts and feelings. The simplest touch of his bare fingers could send waves of emotions or memories into a person, allowing them to see things only few could dream of; Mabel was the only person who had had the pleasure of experiencing it. Naturally it worked both ways, Bill was able to tap into her feelings and thoughts just as she could for him. The couple rarely used it, only in the most special of occasions, not because he was hiding something, but he did worry that should she hold on for too long her mortal mind would not be able to handle it all; he was an 'all-knowing' demon after all. This rather intimate interaction of Mabel experiencing gloveless Bill was when they made love for the first time, and it made it all the more special. That time had been sweet and tender, this time was would definitely not, not with the way they were gripping at each other's bodies and tearing each other's clothes off; tonight would prove to be far more intense than any other time. When Mabel Pines saw him yank one glove off with his teeth, she knew she was screwed.

Feeling Bill's bare hands on her was always uncontrollable bliss, not just cause of the raw emotions that crashed down on her but because Mabel could feel everything those nimble fingers had to offer. His touches were passionate and possessive, precise and sometimes vicious; she loved it. They were usually much slower with their love making, lasting into the wee hours of morning, but tonight, this was far more primal. Mabel was certain he left many bruises in his wake along her thighs and hips with bite marks littering her shoulder's and neck; every single one of them set her body on fire and Bill refused to let up. She didn't take it though lying down, for every mark he left on her body Mabel put one on him in return without a single trance of guilt while doing so. Bill loved it, the painful pleasure, the obvious biting of his lower lip to hide his smile and the rich chuckles that poured from his mouth proved that much to her. Plus he made it rather clear with the way he spoke to her. _Oh gods_ the way he spoke to her was sinful.

One thing did remain the same though, Mabel and her demon had a lot of tension to release, so their romp went into the early hours of the morning. Bill sent her over the edge so many times Mabel couldn't even come up with a proper number. Even when she thought she had nothing left to give her desire for the golden man kept her going, and in a way she was just as wicked that night. Eventually though the two would collapse onto the bed, tired out, sweaty and sensitive, wanting nothing more than the other's sweet embrace. They didn't say anything as they tried to collect themselves, Mabel sought comfort in listening to Bill's ragged breathing while his long finger's played with her hair; it must have been just a couple minutes before she felt his hand still and looked up to find he was asleep.

Mabel sighed out of content, nuzzling her cheek into his chest as she ran a finger along the outline of her lover's fingers. Silly demon, he forgot to put his gloves back on; she had to take advantage of it while she could. While Bill slept the strength of his emotions became more docile, gently rolling over her like a calm wave or a warm breeze on a summer's day. Thankfully they were pleasant thoughts, which pleased her to know that even while he slept he was happy. Perhaps this is what he felt like when he watched her dream, but that would be a question for another time.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Mabel tilted her head up to see Bill looking down at her, sleep in his eye and the desire to go back to it brushing over her body as she linked her fingers with his. Bill and Mabel shifted once more so that he could lean down and press a sleepy, slow but loving kiss on her lips before he spoke again, "come with me Shooting Star, we have much to plan." Mabel shivered as she felt his other hand stroke the back of her neck, feeling the pull of sleep dragging her down; now that was just cheating. She didn't argue it though; no sense in trying to fight a losing battle.

Bill smirked softly as he watched his beloved Shooting Star fall asleep on top of him, tightening his grip on her hand so that the soft clink of their engagement rings filled his ears.

Oh it was good to have his Shooting Star home. He had missed her. 


	6. Jealousy

Warning! This has implications of sex. You have been warned!

The Color Green

Well Bill was in quite the predicament.

Although to be fair it wasn't one he hated.

Currently he had an extremely beautiful woman straddling him, one that simply took his breath away every time she even glanced in his general direction. She wore nothing but a black silk nightgown, her soft skin bearing an almost ethereal glow thanks to the nearby window while her brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her usually pale gray eyes now glowed pink with demonic energy, filled with wild hunger that only matched her painted lips that were upturned in a rather devious smirk. This woman, this demon was truly a sight to behold; a dark goddess that choose to grace him with her presence. The fact that he had the fortune of calling her Mrs. Cipher made it all the better.

Mabel Pines, now Mabel Cipher since this past spring, seemed to have a plan in store for her husband, whether it was good or bad one he wasn't entirely sure, Bill just knew he couldn't wait to see what it was. It was all probably for the best too that he was so curious because honestly, Bill wasn't able to leave even if he wanted to. His rather clever wife not only sat in his lap, which in itself was enough to keep him glue to his spot, but she also had him handcuffed to their bed. Chains were not usually a problem for a demon as powerful as him but these ones in particular had a binding spell that could only be removed by the one who put them on. Bill had a sneaking suspicion that Mabel's brother Dipper had something to do with this particular purchase.

"Husband dear~"

Bill gently smirked at his wife's cooing voice, feeling a shiver run through him at the underlying wickedness to her tone. Although he was enjoying this, Bill was well aware that this was rather unconventional of his Shooting Star. Mabel was playful, a tease in and out of the bedroom, flirty but never what most would call the typical 'seductress'; Bill was far from disappointed though, to him Mabel had her own unique sexiness that no one could rival. The dream demon though got a bit of a surprise when his wife finally became a demon, simply because her ability to make him weak at the knees grew tenfold. The demonic side of Mabel oozed with dark seduction, she became so confident in everything that she did that some even questioned that this was the Pines girl. That wasn't to say that Mabel wasn't confident before but it was like her very being realized how much of a goddess Bill made her out to be and she choose to flaunt it. It only came out every so often, mainly when she was deep in dark magic or out for blood but damn, it was a sight to behold.

Mabel Cipher knew all the right buttons to push when it came to her husband, how to make his body and spirit quiver with a thirst that only she could satisfy. If he thought she was a tease before Mabel was much worse now. She would make him beg for it, not by actually telling him to do so, but by pushing him to his very breaking point. Mabel could do it with her body, her voice, and even more so with her cruelty to her victims, however few there were. Her blood lust could rival his, and her enjoyment in causing other's pain would have most think she had been doing this for centuries. Mabel was able to make Bill wild with lust within seconds, she truly was a danger to him and he loved every single moment of it. The perfect mate for a demon like him.

Despite all of this though Mabel was never the type to take the lead, or rather, be the one to call the shots outright when it came to their sex life. His Shooting Star was not necessarily the submissive type, but she was not one to be completely dominant either. Mabel was great at coaxing, once Bill was pushed over the edge she would 'enjoy the ride' and that would be that. So to have her doing this, being the one to take charge, took Bill by surprise.

"Yes my beautiful wife?"

Mabel seemed pleased by this, her smirk twitching slightly with softness as she shifted in his lap, allowing him to feel her heat pressed up against his confined lower half; oh she was cruel. "Do you know why I have you tied down?" Mabel asked, her finger's walking up his bare chest before placing themselves besides his head whilst she waited for his answer. Now that was a good question, what exactly was the cause of this sudden albeit pleasing turn of events?

Bill and Mabel had been hosting a party at their home before all of this went down. It was a usual gathering of fellow high class demons and spirits but this time it was in celebration of Mabel's successful transformation. Close family and friends of the mortal persuasion were there as well, but they tended to mingle amongst each other for their own safety and comfort, not to mention Mabel felt far more at ease with them by her side. Things were going well, at least he has assumed so, but at one point in the night Mabel had excused herself to use the ladies room and just a few short moments later Bill he felt what could only be described in the English language as rage, pure unadulterated rage, through his and Mabel's link. Before he even had the chance to react Mabel had stormed back into the dining room and commanded everyone to leave; the pink in her eyes told their guests that she was not fooling around.

How Bill got from the dining room to their bedroom once the guests had left was thanks to old fashioned dragging of his hand followed by his wife ripping his clothes off and then tying him down. This was something Bill could have easily gotten out of but honestly, he was so shocked and turned on by the whole series of events that he couldn't get his brain to function properly.

Even after he ran through that night in his mind, Bill couldn't think of anything that truly stood out of place."Hm…" he hummed while he looked up at the ceiling, "you got me Shooting Star, I have no idea."

The fact that his wife's eyes darkened from his response made a different sort of shiver run down his spine; Bill was beginning to think he might be in more trouble than he originally assumed. "Well," she said with slight annoyance as she sat back up and looked down at him, "I had a very…interesting encounter this evening…with Kleio."

Kleio.

Of course she's the one that caused this whole mess.

The aforementioned Kleio is a spirit, one that had been around for ages. She usually worked her way through the seduction of men, for she loved power and wealth; since Bill had both of those in abundance, he had been the victim of many of her advances. Bill however was far from interested. His eye was always looking out for his beloved Shooting Star, even before Mabel was born he was waiting for her, and when she became his, nothing could tear them apart. Kleio, rather than back off, saw this as a challenge. The spirit constantly went out of her way to jab at his wife, whether it be her humanity, her lack of power, and even her looks. She was basically Pacifica when she was 12, only much much worse.

Bill naturally told her to stand down, being protective of his new found bride, but Mabel was far too kind and brushed it off, remaining the civil of the two women. Despite Bill telling her to leave Kleio off the guest list's to their parties, Mabel was well aware that the spirit was in high standing so doing that was not the best option if she wanted to be thought well of amongst her kind. Mabel never rocked the boat and Bill admired her for it, proud that he had such a positive, more forgiving person for his wife. Not only was she that but Mabel was smart, she never even questioned his involvement with Kleio, because she knew how much Bill loved her and vice versa. It made their trust in one another simply grow, causing him to fall deeper and more madly in love with her than before. Mabel was simply an astounding creature, he couldn't have asked for a better wife.

In other words, whatever Kleio said to make his sweet, usually compassionate Mabel this angry must have been pretty bad.

"Mabel what did she say to you?"

Said female closed her eyes and breathed through her nostrils, as if just thinking about it pissed her off. This must have been the cause of Mabel's rage from earlier while the party was going on, and it would definitely explain why she told everyone to get out; even at her boiling point she refused to tarnish her image amongst others. It was all for the best though, Mabel's anger was a force to be reckoned with. However rare it may be, those who had experienced it were probably dead and the ones that survived it knew never to cross her again.

"She tried to attack me…and then told me once she got rid of me she would make you hers…in full detail"

Bill now understood why his bride was so angry, even he could feel his energy boil from beneath his skin. Bill Cipher belonged to Mabel Cipher and vice versa, the claim that they could ever belong to anyone else was simply blasphemous. If one of them should leave this world, the thought of carrying on, let alone with another was just not something they would be able to do. With their love came an obsession, a need to keep and possess the other to the point where they were drowning in passion. Most have and would claim their relationship was unhealthy but for them it was perfect; it was what they wanted and what they got, no other person, demon, or spirit could replace that. Those who dare try were punished.

"Mabel, you know I belong to you," Bill said very clearly.

"I know."

"I have no interest in that spirit."

"I know."

"So then why do you-"

"It's because of how fucking cocky she was!" Mabel slammed her hands into the headboard and stared down at him with that rage he saw earlier in the dining room, voice layered and pink pupils resting in black pools that were her eyes, "you weren't there Bill! She had the nerve to laugh in my face and say that! In my house about my husband?! My mate and lover?! How could I not be angry?! She's lucky I didn't tear her fucking head off while I had the chance!"

Bill stared up at her in awe, letting her word's soak in before he spoke. At the moment his wife was in a fragile state, one that he had been in once or twice when it came to her. The right things had to be said otherwise this could all go to hell. The blonde though was having a difficult time thinking, Mabel was being extremely possessive and hungry for blood; it made his body quiver with want for his enraged bride. The dream demon licked his lips whilst staring at her and Mabel looked like she was two seconds away from tearing their house apart if she didn't get an answer. Finally, Bill spoke, "if you want me to have her dealt with Shooting Star I will gladly do i-"

"Oh, don't worry, I already took care of that."

Mabel was just full of surprises tonight. Bill's eye widened as he saw the half smirk appear on his wife's face, eyes dancing now with a dark glee that he only saw when they were in the midst of 'playing' with their victims. "Mabel…what did you do?" His wife chuckled deep in her throat, "'let's just say she's going to be busy for a while, and when…if she comes back, she'll be a little bit…wiser, in what she says to me." Bill had to gulp, this…this was so…wrong, so beautifully wrong. His wife, his Shooting Star, had not done anything like this on her own, but it would seem that that had all changed.

Oh gods, she was trying to kill him!

"Where is she?" he couldn't help but tug against chains.

"Would you really like to know?" she asked.

"Don't tease, you know I do Shooting Star, I want every single detail."

Mabel let out another dark chuckle as she slowly slunk down once more, pressing her chest up against him while her lips brushed his own for just a second. These damn handcuffs! They were limiting his movement and Mabel's perfectly curvaceous body wasn't helping. Rather than answer, Mabel choose to be silent until it filled the room to the point that it was unbearable. "Tell me?" he mentally cursed at himself for sounding so needy. Mrs. Cipher didn't respond though, she simply stared down at him, as if taking him and his current position in; Mabel must have liked what she saw because she placed a quick and firm kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Nope, I don't think I will."

Bill let his head lull back as he groaned out from pent up frustration, "Shooting Star you're killing me here!" He tugged on his shackles some more in rebellion, finding that his wife, rather than look guilty, was currently biting her smiling lips; she clearly was enjoying this. As he continued to struggle, it suddenly donned on Bill that although Mabel had told him the cause of her rage, she hadn't actually explained her reasoning behind his current position. "Shooting Star…that still doesn't explain why I'm handcuffed."

"Oh, that's because I don't want you thrashing."

Bill felt his body run cold; what did she mean by that? She seemed to realize his train of thought, because Mabel snapped her fingers and out of thin air popped something into her hand; even in the dark Bill was able to determine it was a tube of lipstick. "You see my darling husband," Mabel began, "I came to realize that people are always going to fawn over you, and I while I can't stop them from looking, I can certainly stop them from touching." Whilst she spoke, Mabel began applying the lipstick to her plump lips, rubbing them together and then releasing them with a pop. Bill watched in silent fascination, but something caught his eye closer to the end of her speech that made his attention drift elsewhere. It was then that Bill realized what his wife had in store for him.

Fourteen years ago, when Bill and Mabel's deal went down, not only did the dream demon give her a ring she couldn't remove, but he had also left a mark on her. Right above her heart he had placed his signature, one that could only be seen by supernatural beings and would repel them at a single touch, to make certain no one dare take her away from him. Even after their brief separation, Bill made certain to leave the mark so she would remain safe. Mabel hadn't been informed of this until much later, but rather than be upset she found it endearing, and it made her happy to know she could carry her husband with her where ever she was.

Bill however did not have such a mark.

He wasn't opposed to the idea, in fact Bill wanted that same feeling she had described to him once before, but the spell had not been taught to her nor had it been brought up in conversation. With his signature glowing across her pink skin however, Bill knew that Mabel intended to make that all change. How the hell though did Mabel learn the spell? She must have found it on her own, or perhaps Dipper helped her with that too. Bill wouldn't be surprised though; those two were thick as thieves. The blonde demon was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Mabel's finger's brush across his chest, right where his core rested below the skin. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows you belong to me Bill Cipher," she purred out, "Anyone that tries to take you away will have to go through me, and I'll gladly rip them apart, just like the filthy meat bags that they are."

Such a declaration took Bill Cipher's breath away, "Fuck, Mabel."

"Now take a deep breath sweetheart, its gunna sting."

Bill barely had time to react before his wife pressed her lips to his chest and he could have sworn he had the wind knocked out of him. Bill ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, body arching as he was wracked with the most exquisite pain. It felt like someone took a hot quill pen and was digging into his very flesh, tearing and yet healing all at once; it was rather difficult to describe but Bill knew nothing would ever compare to this feeling. The handcuffs did their job and kept Bill from writhing too much; there would definitely be bruises from this later.

What felt like an eternity finally ended, and when it did Bill slumped back onto the bed, panting hard as he tried to collect himself. Bill's eyes were closed when he felt a soft hand stroke his jaw and full lips place kisses on the other side of it, causing him to jump and moan softly. Once he gathered enough strength, Bill's golden eye gazed down at his chest, and he was unable to keep his dark smile at bay.

_Mabel Cipher_

The word's glowed like a light across his skin with his wife's kiss mark shining right above it, "damn Shooting Star," he said breathlessly, "you sure know how to make a demon feel special." His wife's rich chuckle against his ear felt delicious; unable to help himself Bill turned his head to capture her mouth in a slow and smoldering kiss.

Despite being unable to move, Bill managed to keep Mabel there long enough for a few more kisses to be shared; it wasn't until he was more at ease that she pulled back. Bill noticed his wife appeared content now, and yet a little smug judging from her smile; Mabel was clearly proud of her work and he couldn't blame her for that. "Feel better?" he lightly laughed.

"Much."

"Good…now can you let me go?"

As enjoyable as this had been, and he did mean that, Bill was ready to tear that nightgown off of his wife and have his way with her. Mrs. Cipher had done that button pushing thing again and Mr. Cipher felt like he was ready to burst; the fact that she was straddling him was not helping either. Coy little thing, Mabel need some proper 'punishing'.

"Mm…no."

Okay, maybe not. Bill's smile dropped while Mabel's grew. He watched her pink tongue come out to lick her own lips and her eyes gleamed with eager passion. "Sorry honey but I can't help myself, when am I going to get another chance like this?" she said, her voice oozing with desire she began to crawl backwards, finger's already playing with the zipper of his dress pants. "Don't worry, I'll take them off in a bit~" Bill couldn't help but gulp from Mabel's words, face heating rather unconventionally as he watched his wife move like a predator in the night.

She was going to devour him.

Good thing they didn't need to sleep, cause they sure as hell weren't going to be doing any of that tonight.


End file.
